


Gilahilda’s Lizard, Melzie

by MaraBluebottle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Lizards, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraBluebottle/pseuds/MaraBluebottle
Summary: Excuse my poor drawing skills, but this is what I think Melzie might look like. Hypothetically.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)





	Gilahilda’s Lizard, Melzie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovering the Mountain: The Reign of King Fili and Lord Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490231) by [MaraBluebottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraBluebottle/pseuds/MaraBluebottle). 



Here is Melzie, an incredibly fashionable lizard and absolute gem.

Adored by all, a delight to few.

<https://imgur.com/a/CzNGS18>


End file.
